Misery Loves Company
by Jack N. Hoff
Summary: As Snowdown draws near, champions and summoners alike leave the institute to take a well deserved break. Having no plans for the duration of the holidays, Mordekaiser decides to spend the week with a certain blue-haired maiden.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In the spirit of Half Christmas (Which was like 2 months ago) I present to you a Sona and Morde fic. Not a lot of love for these two imho. LOOSELY follows the lore.

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Invitation.

Mordekaiser let loose an irritated growl as the first drops of snow began to fall from the sky. Snowdown was a time the people of Valoran enjoyed. It was a time when fighting and conflict would stop as the spirit of joy spread throughout the hearts of many. Mordekaiser was one of the few who didn't particularly enjoy the holidays. The denizens of the Shadow Isles found the idea of Snowdown to be quiet foreign when they first set foot on the land of the living. The ironclad emperor got up from the bench and began a long trudge back to his room.

"What to do, what to do.." He muttered to himself.

Once he was in his dorm, the Master of Metal shrugged off his armor revealing his very human, and very mortal body. Amber eyes looked at their own reflection as the Master of Metal inspected his body. His skin was pale, like ivory, due to the lack of sunlight. He ran a hand through his messy black hair as he stepped into the shower. Contrary to popular belief, Mordekaiser was not a rotting corpse or demonic entity under the armor. He was as much a human as Teemo was a yordle. Mordekaiser hailed from a long line of powerful warriors that resided in the Shadow Isles. He was the 10th and youngest person to take command of the Shadow Isle's ground forces. Only the highest of authority in the Shadow Isles knew of this and it was a secret kept to maintain the image of Shadow Isle's fearsome and immortal general.

The sound of forceful knocking could be heard outside of his door. Knowing already who it is, Morde did not bother putting his armor back on, instead, opting to wrap a towel around his waist. He reached for the door and opened it, revealing Hecarim, the Shadow of War and one of the metal warlord's closest friends.

"On with it, horse." Mordekasier commanded, sounding annoyed .

"Mordekaiser," Hecarim said, amused at the expense of his friend's irritation "The others and I have been wondering if-"

"No." He retorted, cutting the centaur off.

"Come now, Morde. Why not?" Hecarim asked.

"I have my reasons."

"What would your father about this?" The centaur replied.

"I don't know." Mordekaiser retorted "Go ask Karthus, he'll tell you."

Hecarim sighed in defeat before placing a spectral hand on his comrade's shoulder. "I am worried for you, old friend. Even the Master of Metal needs a break."

Mordekaiser relaxed at the gesture "I do not need to be taken care of, Hecarim."

Hecarim nodded as he took his leave "If you need me or any of the others, we will be in Ionia for the week."

After the centaur left, Morde was given a few minutes of silence before the light pitter-patter of knocking could be heard. At this sound, he equipped his armor for obvious reasons.

"Ah, Miss Buevelle. What brings you into my domain?"

Sona Buevelle, member of Pentakill, Demacian champion, and one of the few not undead friends Mordekaiser had stood in front of his door.

'Lord Mordekaiser.' She greeted politely 'May I come in? I wish to talk to you about a few things.'

The Master of Metal nodded "Of course."

Sona and Mordekaiser were an odd pair of friends. One was a kind and beautiful blue haired mute who communicated through telepathy. The other, was a powerful warlord who had the commanded an endless horde of undead. Their love for good music had brought closer together.

Once inside, Mordekaiser took note that an aura of nervousness surrounded the Maven as she took a seat on the dull gray sofa.

"Lady Sona," Mordekaiser said, taking a seat across from her "What is it you wish to speak about?"

'Well...Lord Mordekasier you do know today marks the beginning of Snowdown, correct?' She asked.

"I am no fool, Maven. Of course I know that. Why do you ask?"

Sona paused for a moment, thinking of what to say. 'Do you have any plans for this week?' The mute asked shyly.

An awkward silence fell upon them before Mordekaiser finally answered.

"No."

The Maven of Strings features contorted to one of surprise. She always assumed that Mordekaiser would spend the week among his undead compatriots. The blue-haired woman quickly recovered and finally got to the main purpose of his visit.

'I was wondering...Would you like to spend the week in Demacia?' She asked hesitantly.

"Demacia?" The Steel Emperor asked, completely missing her offer "Why on runeterra would I want to spend my time in a place where the entire color palette matches Garen Crownguards's armor?"

'Let me rephrase.' She said quickly, though she had to admit, Demacia did have a lot of blue and gold.

'Spend the week in Demacia with me.'

The Master of Metal displayed a look of curiosity.

"Why?" He asked after taking a moment to stare at her.

'Well we are friends right?' She asked offering the warlord a small smile.

"Yes."

'Well, friends spend time with each other, especially during times such as Snowdown.'

"I see." Mordekaiser gave her a nod of understanding before continuing to speak, "Don't you have many other friends to spend the holidays with?"

The mute shook her head 'Most them won't return till the weekend. Jarvan and Shyvana are spending their time together. The Crownguards are going to have Quinn and a few unspecified guests over at their manor. Many of the others also have plans of their own.'

"I see." The metallic warlord muttered as he weighed his options. Declination of her offer would not only give him a week of loneliness but the Maven would spend the time by herself as well. Being by himself for extended periods of time did not bother the Warlord at all but he was uncertain about the Maiden. If he were to accept, it would increase the chances of getting Hecarim and the others off his back when it came to taking time off. 'Besides, spending a little time with the Maven won't lead to my death.' Mordekaiser thought to himself, forgetting that his thoughts were currently shared with the mute in front of him.

Sona smiled happily at his thoughts 'So does that mean you accept, Lord Mordekaiser?'

The Master of Metal sighed "Yes, I accept your invitation."

The Maven's smile grew into a grin. 'I am honored, Lord Mordekaiser. We depart tomorrow.' She said happily before standing up, ready to take her leave.

Morde nodded standing up to see the young woman out. "I will see you tomorrow. Have a good day, Maven."

* * *

Hecarim glared at Thresh "Warden, are you sure this is the right place?"

Thresh looked down at the map in his hands"Er, hold on. We may have made a wrong turn. It says here we are in Noxus."

Karthus sighed "Even Yorick's ghouls are more intelligent than you, Chain Warden."

"Silence, Karthus! I do not need to be nagged by some punk ass lich."

Yorick shook his head in a solemn manner. "Well, at least it can't get any worse." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

As soon as this statement was finished an arm encompassed both his shoulders as a certain executioner appeared next to him. "Draaaaaven. Hey shadow dudes, Draven's got a mixtape that you all should listen to."

"Godammit."

* * *

"Ready to depart, Maven?" The Master of Metal asked his companion.

'Of course, Mordekaiser.' She replied, a sweet smile gracing her features, 'I hope your appetite for food is as large as your mace.'

The larger of the two chuckled at her light jest "Miss Buevelle, prepare to be eaten out of house and home."

A silent giggle escaped her lips, already enjoying herself well before the start of their vacation. She was about to reply but the whistle of the train interrupted her. 'Ah I believe our ride is here,' Sona said, grabbing Mordekaiser's arm with both hers in a futile attempt to drag the hulking warlord on board.

Mordekaiser hid a grin beneath his helmet as he followed the Maven out of the institute and onwards to his first Snowdown with another living soul.

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter, remember to review the chapter, favorite the chapter and follow the story for chapters similar to this one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Honestly, I have no idea where this is going. -Author, 2015.

Much love for all the people who took the time to look at my story.

Chapter Two: Dead on Arrival

The train ride across Valoran was quiet at first. Mordekaiser and the mute that sat beside him were content with enjoying their passing surroundings. "So Maven," Mordekaiser said, finally breaking the peaceful silence "What does Demacia have to offer to a denizen of the Shadow Isles."

'Many things, Mordekaiser. Our buildings are well designed and adorned with beautiful accoutrements. It is best if I show you once we get there.'

"Mmm." Morde nodded "And the place we are staying at?"

'My mother's manor. I inherited it once she passed away.' Sona replied, an ounce of melancholy in her tone.

The Master of Metal picked up the tone of her voice

"How did she die?"

'My Etwahl killed her.' Her voice much quieter than before. He saw her bring her sleeve up to rub something out of her eyes.

"I did not mean to tread-"

The mute cut him off, giving the man a sad smile 'It is alright. I know you meant no harm.'

Mordekaiser remained silent, opting to ride out the remainder of the trip in silence.

* * *

"Thresh..." Hecarim muttered, his patience wearing thin. "We should have been in the springs already. We shouldn't keep the girls waiting."

The undead quartet finally arrived in Ionia but faced a few problems on arrival. What made it worse was when the Chain Warden and Deathsinger began to collect souls of those eternally resting. Now the four friends found themselves in the custody of Irelia and a battalion of Ionian soldiers.

"By order of the Elders." Irelia spoke, irritation evident in her voice, "I am to keep you in custody until another champion of the Shadow Isles comes to to claim you."

"What?!" Hecarim shouted, his temper beginning to flare "I understand the reason of detaining these two idiots but why do Yorick and I have to be kept in custody."

The Will of the Blades crossed her arms "You were an accomplice and as I saw it, you also took part in these heinous acts." She stated matter-of-factly.

"This is an outrage!" The spectral centaur declared.

"What is an outrage," She countered "is that I am spending my vacation apprehending a bunch of undead hooligans. I even had to cancel my plans for today and I was gonna spend some time with my friends...-

Hecarim stopped listening to her rant as he turned to Thresh. "Chain Warden, have you devised a plan for out escape."

The ghostly jailor nodded "Yes. We should be able to execute it in a few moments." A maniacal laugh coming from his maw.

The Shadow of War's features twisted into a smirk "Perfect."

* * *

The train came to a halt as it reached its destination. Mordekaiser awoke and looked to see the Maven of Strings resting her head on his metal armor.

"Maven." Mordekasier spoke, giving her a not too gentle poke.

Sona's eyes blinked slowly before widening in realization of where she was resting on. 'Forgive me, Lord Mordekaiser. I did not mean to fall asleep on you.' A shade of red covered her face in embarrassment.

"You are forgiven." Mordekaiser waved her apology off, thinking nothing of her actions. "But we have arrived Maven. Since this is your city, I assume you are the one who will be guiding me and not the other way around."

'Of course.' Sona floated off, grabbing her bag before stepping off the train. Mordekaiser followed shortly.

"So this is Demacia." The Steel Emperor said to himself "Well, it certainly has less fith compared to the slums of Noxus."

'Coming from you, Mordekaiser, I do not know if that was a compliment or an insult.'

Tall golden spires dotted the land before him. Ivory streets garnished with gold trimmings paved the way to marble buildings. A bustling crowd of commuters and travellers passed the two by, occasionally sparing them a curious glance and a smile (which was usually aimed towards Sona). The colors of the city and its denizens contrasted the Master of Metal in more ways then one.

'Come, Master of Metal. Let us head to the manor.' Sona said, urging the towering figure behind her to follow.

Mordekaiser nodded and began a steady pace next to her "When was the last time you visited Demacia, Maven?"

'Oh, a few weeks ago. Though it was only a brief visit, I did not have time to visit the manor.' Sona replied, an easy smile on her face as her eyes kept on the path before them. After a few more minutes of walking in silence, the pair arrived at the front of a large gate. Beyond it lay a cobblestone path surrounded with grass covered by the snow that also infested the rest of the city.

Mordekaiser walked beside the Maven, noting how well the flora flourished even under the blankets of snow that covered the majority of the courtyard.

'Calor should have lunch ready for us.'

"Calor?"The undead warlord asked.

'My families butler and caretaker of the estate. When my mother was away he would take care of me. He was like a nanny of sorts.'

The pair reached the end of the path where steps of marble lead them to a pair of dark wooden doors. The mansion was quiet large, it was expertly designed and carried an air of elegance. It's architecture was contemporary in design.

The door opened, revealing an elderly man. He had on the usual butler black and white. His hair was thinning and already was beginning to turn a light gray. His eyes squinted for a few moments, as if to make the image in front of him clearer.

"Ah Miss Buvelle, welcome home."

Sona couldn't restrain herself and immediately leaned over to give the old man a hug.

The man chuckled, returning the gesture before gazing up at the warlord beside Sona. "Ah you also have brought a guest. Wait, are you the general of the Shadow Isle? Lord Mordekaiser is it?"

Slightly surprised, the warlord tilted his head in a nod. "I am."

"Ah. Pleased to meet you." The elder offered his hand which was taken by the armored warrior without hesitation.

"How is it you know of me, old man?"

"Sona tells me about you whenever she has time to stop by. Out of all her friends she loves talking about you the most."

"Does she now?" The Master of Metal raised an eyebrow before turning his head to give Sona a surprised look. All the Maven was able to offer him was a sheepish grin out of embarrassment.

"Yes. But that is a conversation meant to be shared over lunch." Calor said as he ushered the two inside.

He took the bags Mordekaiser and Sona brought with them.

"I trust you still remember where the dining room is, Maven." Mordekaiser said as he eyed the main area.

'Do not worry, Mordekaiser. Us mortals are competent enough to find our way in our own homes.' His blue haired companion replied in a playful manner 'Perhaps you are more comfortable among the many suits of armor that decorate the mansion.'

"Perhaps Maven, perhaps." Mordekasier chuckled, smiling beneath his menacing helmet.

A/N: So yeah. Here's chapter two. Sorry if the ending kinda fell off like late game Renekton. I have trouble ending things both here and the actual game


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if I don't give enough details here and there. Describing stuff isn't my strong point. Anyways let me know how I can improve, I don't usually write. And thanks for all the people along for the ride. :)

Chapter 3: Seeing Blue and Red

Sona sat, next to Mordekaiser on the long table in the dining room. She noted how the Master of Metal ate without removing his helmet. Just the fact that he actually eats was surprise enough but she couldn't help but wonder what was beneath the metal shell of his armor. Was he an undead warrior resurrected by necromancy? Or perhaps a demon summoned by dark arts? Maybe he was even just a mortal man just like any other. Either way, she thought, it wouldn't drastically change the friendship between the two, or ,at least, she hoped it wouldn't.

"Something wrong, Maven?" Mordekaiser asked, noticing that the blue haired woman beside him was staring.

'Oh, no not at all, Lord Mordekaiser.' Sona said, turning back to her plate of food 'I was just thinking.'

Silence took place around them before Mordekaiser broke it once more, "What were you thinking of?" He asked.

'Well, I was wondering what you looked like under your helmet.' She absent-mindedly moved her fork around the food before continuing, 'We've known each other for quiet awhile, yet, I've never seen you without your helmet.'

"..." Mordekaiser paused for a moment, thinking of the best way to go about the matter at hand, "Not many people have. Only the highest of authority in the Shadow Isles have seen my true appearance."

'I see.' Sona nodded, 'Why do you not let others see your face?'

Mordekaiser was about to answer but their little talk was interrupted by Calor.

"Excuse me, Lady Sona, Master Mordekaiser. I have finished placing your things in your respective rooms. That is all." And with that, the aged butler left the dining room, leaving the two alone once more.

'Oh! That reminds me,' The Maven exclaimed (Telepathically of course.) 'I have plans for us to tour the city today. I hope you don't mind a little walking.'

"I don't. Where are we headed to?"

Sona smiled, 'I don't have a specific place. I thought we could just enjoy everything the Snowdown season in Demacia has to offer.'

"Very well, Maven. I will trust in your judgement today."

'Let me change into something more suitable first.' Sona sped off, momentarily leaving Mordekaiser to his own devices.

After a few minutes, Sona returned dresses in a red and gold outfit that covered her all the way down to her feet. She wore a sleeveless red dress On her head was a matching hat of the same color. Around her shoulders was a small cloak clasped together by a golden bowtie. (A/N: yes it's that skin.)

"Are you ready to go?" Mordekaiser asked.

'I am. But will you not change out of that armor? The weather is much more colder then when we arrived." She asked.

"Do not worry about me. It will keep me warm enough." The Master of Metal replied.

'Are you sure?'

"Yes, Maven" Mordekaiser gave her an annoyed sigh, "You do not need to coddle me like an old woman."

The two exited the manor and began a long walk around the capital city. Sona was just a few paces from Mordekaiser, showing him the many sights and places that the city has to offer.

At the moment, they walked along a snowy street, looking at the many displays and items that the shops had to offer. "Why are there so many items on display? I doubt they have this much out the entire year."

'It is a Snowdown tradition. Friends and family give gifts to one another in the spirit of the holidays. This is the time when shops usually make the most profit.'

"Hmm. Apologies, Maven, I have little knowledge of Snowdown."

Sona shook her head, 'It is fine, Lord Mordekasier. The most important part of Snowdown is to cherish your loved ones and spend time with them.' As they were nearing a shop, the door flew open revealing someone Sona thought she would have never seen here in the capital.

"Oh, hey, Sona." Katarina said, her eyes opening in surprise as she saw the Maven's armor clad companion. "And Mordekaiser?" The Sinister Blade looked had bags in her hand and was dressed rather casually, no weapons were visible on her person.

The warlord nodded with indifference "Greetings, Katarina."

Sona was about to speak before the shop door opened once more, further increasing her surprise.

Garen Crownguard turned around, looking like a deer in headlights. "Lady Sona, Ah hello...And umm Lord Mordekaiser?"

The Master of Metal nodded in greeting "The Might of Demacia."

Sona was stunned but recovered quickly. The Maven reached into their minds and spoke to them telepathically, 'What is Katarina doing here? And why are you here with her Garen?' She furrowed her brows in confusion, expecting an answer from either one of them.

"Well.. you see." Garen mumbled, looking down at her feet, "Shes staying with me and Lux for Snowdown."

'And how many others are staying at their place? Lux told me there were more than one. I know Quinn is one of them.'

"Well, there is three more. But the visit isn't for political purposes. Just a little get together of friends" Garen answered.

Katarina nodded in agreement before asking a few of her own questions. "So that's our story. What is he doing with you? I knew you two were friends but I didn't think you two were..."

'No!' Sona flushed red as she shook her head "We aren't. Mordekaiser is just staying with me for the week.'

"We were what?" Mordekaiser asked, completely oblivious.

The redhead smirked "So let me get this straight. Two 'Just friends.' Are keeping each other company for the holiday? Alone."

The Maven glared 'We aren't anything more. Just good friends.'

Katarina chuckled "We'll see by the end of the week."

Garen was next to speak "Where were you two going, by the way?"

Mordekaiser answered, " The Maven suggested we head out to eat after viewing the many store displays here."

"Why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" The Might of Demacia offered "Jarvan and Shyv are also coming down."

'What do you think, Lord Mordekaiser? Do you want to go?'

"That is for you to decide. But as for me, I do not mind either way."

Sona nodded as she turned to speak to Garen and Katarina. 'We accept you invitation.'

Katarina smirked as she took Garen's hand and lead him back to his family's estate. "Good, c'mon Crownguard. You two coming or what."

Sona sighed, knowing more teasing would befall her once they were there.

A/N: So that's Chapter 3. Fun fact: I write all my stories on my phone. Sorry if this is a little short. Got a few things here and there I have to do.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: K.

Chapter 4: Under the Influence.

"So I told em 'Imagine if I had a real weapon.'And then I killed Baron with my lamppost. They surrendered right after."

"Jax, you've told us this story a thousand times already." Ezreal muttered, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. Lux sat beside him on the sofa across from Jax.

"So what? It's an awesome story." The Grandmaster said, leaning back on the armchair. "So wait. Does that french girl live nearby? What was her name again? Fedora?"

"Fiora." Lux corrected, "And yes, she does. She's our next door neighbor. She gives me a weird look every time I see her. I wonder why."

"Ugh I can't stand her." Jax yawned "All that talk of finding a worthy opponent and I still end up kicking her ass."

"There's still something I don't understand." Ezreal said as he appeared in the living room "How the hell are you here without an invitation!?"

"Wait." A man clad in summoners robes interrupted "He's my plus one. Don't we get a plus one?"

"No, Scravs." Ezreal shook his head "No."

"Oh."

Summoner Ayon Scravs was a fairly new summoner, having joined the Institute of War three years ago. Though Scravs was relatively young for a summoner, he is considered a capable tactician and well versed in the art of magic.

"So what now?" Scravs asked, looking at the four people before him.

Lux shrugged "Well...we are just waiting for my brother and Katarina to come back. So I guess we could do something to pass the time."

"Oh I got it!" Quinn said, "Lets do some truth or dare!"

Talon shook his head "How cliche."

The Demacian scout punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Don't be a downer."

"How about no." Jax said "I've seen what that game does to people. When I played someone always ended up dead."

"So what are we gonna do while we're waiting?" Ezreal asked.

* * *

Sona walked beside Mordekaiser as the two of them followed Garen and Katarina who seemed to be awfully close to one another. "Crownguard." Mordekaiser called from behind "Who is currently at your house?"

Garen looked back "Ezreal, Quinn, Talon, Scravs, and Lux. Though knowing Scravs he probably brought along another person."

"Scravs? You mean Summoner Scravs?"

Garen nodded "You know him?"

"Aye. He visited the Isles once. And in that one visit, he managed to get himself banned for life AND death."

The Demacian warrior looked startled "Really? He always seemed so friendly. We've known each other well enough to be considered friends."

* * *

Scravs thought for a moment, trying to formulate an idea. "Hey I got it!" The summoner reached into his robes and pulled out a tiny leather pouch.

The summoner reached into the pouch and pulled out a pink crystal which looked like it would crumble to dust at the slightest use of force.

"Err where did you get that?" Ezreal asked, worry apparent in his voice.

"Taric. I helped him move his couch and he gave me these. He said you're suppose to insert them into your body."

"What do those things do? Make us excessively flamboyant?" Talon asked, looking at the crystal with disapproval.

"To be honest. I don't know." Scravs muttered, rubbing the back of his head "I'll be right back, gonna go to the bathroom to try them out."

"Let me know if you turn into a fruit, or a cigarette." The assassin called out.

* * *

"Oh shit." Scravs clutched the bathroom sink as the mirror in front of him slowly twisted itself, the room he was in him changing into vibrant colors.

"Everything's...becoming...purple"

* * *

A few moments of idle silence stirred between the four people. The sound of the front door opening caused four heads to turn, seeing four figures by the door. "Lux! We've got more guests!" Garen called out happily, carrying with him a brown paper bag filled to the brim with food.

Lux was surprised to see a blue haired woman and armored warlord standing behind her brother and Katarina. "Sona!" The Lady of Luminosity greeted "And...Mordekaiser?"

"Mordekaiser!" All eyes turned to see Summoner Scravs who had a death glare on his face

* * *

Summoner Scravs walked out of the bathroom feeling slightly woozy. To his horror, he found the living room to be entirely engulfed in fire. All his friends were shackled onto the walls as a hulking figure stood in front of the door.

"Summoner Scravs. We meet again." Mordekaiser said, a smirk evident in his voice.

"Fuck. Mordekaiser. My arch nemesis." Scravs narrowed his eyes.

"I have imprisoned your friends and will only let them go if you defeat me in mortal combat."

"Shit. I guess my friends need my help." The summoner tore his robes, only leaving him in a makeshift purple loin cloth and hood which covered his visage.

"I guess the legends were true after all. No matter, your friends will perish under the wrath of hellfire." The Master of Metal was unfazed by Scravs' display.

"Enough talk." Scravs said, picking up a conveniently placed sword beside him "Tis time to kick your Mordekeester. Have at you!" Scravs charged with sword in hand.

Mordekaiser merely raised his hand, sending a force of dark magic and shrapnel directly at the summoner.

"It seems you have failed." Mordekaiser laughed "Now perish.'

"B-bakana." Scravs muttered in a hoarse voice "My hard work and dedication didn't pay off." He slowly drifted out of consciousness "I'm sorry, I have failed."

* * *

Everyone looked at Scravs with wide eyes.

"Umm" Lux spoke "What just happened?"

Ezreal shook his head "Drugs. Drugs happened."

Sona frowned, giving Mordekaiser a scolding look.

"What?" The Master of Metal asked, "He was clearly rabid and without clothes. I would never let a mere mortal so much as strike me."

'You could have held back a little. Now he is more injured than he has to be."

"Well, at least we know what those pink crystals do." Talon muttered, not knowing what to make of the entire situation.

Garen placed a hand over Katarina's eyes "Don't look Katarina! Shield purity!"

The redhead growled before ripping his hand of her eyes "Quit it Crownguard. Unless you want to lose more than a finger."

Sona shook her head, she lightly punched the Master of Metal on the arm. She crossed her arms and decided to give Mordekaiser the double silent treatment.

"Lux. Go to the bathroom, see if it isn't badly...damaged." Ezreal ordered "And go see if that pouch of his is there."

Lux nodded and left to retrieve the pouch.

"You are lucky, Crownguard." Mordekaiser muttered "He only attempted to harm one person this time."

A/N: So that was it. Sorry for the delay, have a ton of things to do. Lemme know what you think. Also I named Scravs to somewhat resemble my League name.


	5. Chapter 5

MLC 5: Armor Pen

A/N: School Op. Well, lads, here is the 5th chapter of MLC. Hope you enjoy.

"So I attacked Mordekaiser?" Scravs asked. Sitting on the couch with a new set of summoner robes.

Mordekaiser nodded "Yes."

"Oh. Err. Well at least the house wasn't on fire?" Scravs said, trying to make the entire thing less awkward.

In front of him were Sona and Mordekaiser. Garen stood up with his arms crossed and with Katarina by his side. Quinn, Ezreal and Lux were working the kitchen and dining room while Talon was in a dark corner, brooding.

"Look, Scravs." Garen said, breaking the silence "Err I think you should stop accepting gifts that you don't know anything about. Especially 'edible' ones."

"Ah you're right. Lesson learned, never take gifts from Taric." Scravs shook his head "Sorry about that. And sorry for attacking you Morde."

"You still are banned from the Shadow Isles."

"I didn't mean to tip him." Scravs mumbled "I was just surprised that Hecarim slept standing up like a cow."

"You embarrassed one of the greatest warriors of the Shadow Isles. And you recorded it too."

"Okay, Okay. Enough with the nagging." The summoner shook his head.

Lux peeked out of the kitchen "Garen, any word from Jarvan and Shyvana?"

"He won't be joining us." Garen rubbed his head, sounding confused "Something came up. Apparently at this time of the year, dragons tend to be a bit more...overprotective."

* * *

"So, Jarvan, who is she?"

"Who is who?" Jarvan asked as he turned to look at Shyvana.

"The one who gave you these roses" The half dragon responded, steam rising from the top of her red hair.

"Ah I do not know." Jarvan replied quickly,

"You don't know, or you don't want me to know?"

"I...er... well It's from one of my fans." Jarvan admitted.

The roses in her hand was burned to ash as fire engulfed Shyvana's form.

She cackled in rage as a mad grin encompassed her usually stoic face.

"I'm going to kill that little whore! Once I'm through with her there'll be nothing left but the burnt remains of her shadow."

"Shyv your over reacting!" Jarvan said, doing his best to restrain his emotionally unstable dragon girlfriend.

Shyvana ignored the prince's pleas as she transformed into a dragon, engulfing the conveniently empty streets in a torrent of fire.

* * *

Everyone crowded around the table with the exception of Talon and Quinn who left for reasons unknown. Mordekaiser took the chair left of Sona. Katarina sat beside Garen and Lux, with Ezreal. Scravs was still in the living room, recovering from the effects of the pink powder.

"How's the food Morde?" Garen asked, "And I didn't know the undead ate food."

"This food is satisfactory." The Master of Metal commented "And the undead do not eat food."

"S'Alright." Jax muttered.

"Jax, are you sure you don't need a chair?" Lux asked, noticing how uncomfortable the Grandmaster looked while standing up.

"Heh. I don't need a real chair. Imagine if I did though."

The Lady of Luminosity shook her head before turning her attention to the blue haired Maven "Sona, why is Mordekaiser with you this evening?"

The Maven furrowed her brows in confusion "Why do you ask?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, I'm only curious, that's all."

'He is staying with me for the duration of the holidays.'

Lux sounded surprised before narrowing her eyes in suspicion "Really? What for?"

The Master of Metal interrupted "Is there something wrong with staying at a friend's for Snowdown, Crownguard?"

"N-no" Lux gulped "Not at all. I was just curious, that's all."

Katarina elbowed Garen's side which startled the large man. "On right." Garen muttered "So, Lady Sona, will you attend the Demacian Ball this year?"

'I am thinking about it.' Sona replied.

"You do know that this year you have to have a date, right?" The redhead asked "I'm with Crownguard and I'm sure you know who's going with who."

"I'm bringing my lamppost." Jax chimed in.

"And I'm thinking of going with Ahri." Scravs yelled aloud "Haha I'm kidding. That would be too cliche."

'Ah, I do not have anyone to accompany me.' Sona sighed as she looked down at her lap.

"Oh really? Well, that's too bad." Katarina said, a smirk on her face "I'm sure someone is willing to go with you."

Sona looked cautious 'That's fine. There is always next year.'

Mordekaiser watched the conversation carefully, taking note of Sona's disappointment.

"I shall accompany her."

'You what?' The Maven asked, surprised by his statement, 'It is fine, Lord Mordekaiser, you do not need to-'

"You have taken me in as your guest. It is only fitting I help you in your time of need."

'I...I am thankful. But will you be ok with this?'

"I've experienced far worse." Mordekaiser replied as flashbacks of stepping on poisonous mushrooms clouded his mind for a moment. "Far, far worse."

Katarina clasped her hands as a devious smirk spread across her face "Its settled. Oh and I forgot to mention one thing." Her smirk grew even wider as an uneasy feeling settled over the metal juggernaut

"Weapons and armor aren't aloud at the ball."

"Hah!" Jax laughed "Good thing I don't have a real weapon."

"Wait what?" Mordekaiser asked, stunned by Katarina's statement.

"Yup. It's formal wear for everyone, unless you're like Malphite. In that case, you can go naked."

Sona gulped as she waited for Mordekiaser's reply.

Silence took over the table, with the exception of Jax chewing his food.

At last, Mordekaiser spoke, breaking the silence in the dining area, "Very well. I will attend this ball and meet its requirements."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, schools keeping me busy and I've had a ton of work that needs to be done. Also yes that was a small lighthearted jab at all the Ahri x [Person] fics I've seen here. Don't get butt blasted about it. Anyways this is signing off. Till next time kiddos.


End file.
